Acetyl-CoA carboxylase (hereinafter referred to as ACC) is an enzyme that converts malonyl-CoA by carboxylation of acetyl-CoA. It is involved in the metabolism of fatty acids. The ACC has two isoforms called acetyl-CoA carboxylase 1 (hereinafter referred to as ACC1) and ACC2.
ACC2 is mainly expressed in heart and skeletal muscle, and malonyl-CoA produced by ACC2 inhibits the oxidation of fatty acids by inhibiting carnitine palmitoyl transferase I (CPT-I).
ACC2 deficient mice reduce the amount of malonyl-CoA in heart and skeletal muscle. As a result, fatty acids in the mice continuously are oxidized, and the mice lose their weight regardless of the increase in food intake. In addition, it is reported that ACC2 deficient mice develop tolerance to diabetes and obesity induced by the administration of high fatty/high carbohydrate food.
In view of the above information, ACC2 relates to disorders such as diabetes, obesity and the like. It is suggested that the inhibitor is expected as an anti-diabetes and anti-obesity drug.
On the other hand, since ACC1 deficient mice are fetal in fetal life, the drug inhibiting ACC2 selectively without inhibiting ACC1 is anticipated.
ACC2 inhibitors are disclosed in Patent Document 1 to 7. For example, the following two compounds having oxy methylene structure are disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Ten compounds shown below having oxy methylene structure are disclosed in Patent Document 3.

Although every these compounds has substituted or unsubstituted alkyloxy group at the para position of the terminal ring, there is no substituent at the ortho position.
The compound shown below is disclosed as a compound having olefinic structure in Patent Document 3.

Thiazole phenyl ether derivatives specifically-inhibiting ACC2 are disclosed in non-Patent Documents 1 to 5. Biphenyl or 3-phenyl-pyridine derivatives exhibiting an ACC1 and ACC2 receptor inhibitory activity are disclosed in non-Patent Document 6. The compound shown below exhibiting an ACC2 receptor inhibitory activity and having preferable pharmacokinetic parameters is disclosed in Non-patent Document 7.

The preferable compounds having ACC1 and 2 dual inhibitory activity in the virtual screening are disclosed in non-Patent Document 8.
However, the present invention is not disclosed nor suggested in the above prior arts.
Moreover, the compounds shown below are disclosed as a compound having ACC2 receptor inhibitory activity.

Although the compounds having alkylene group are disclosed in Patent Document 9 or 10, the present invention is not disclosed nor suggested in the prior art. Although the compounds having 9-membered fused ring are disclosed in Patent Documents 11 to 14, the present invention is not disclosed nor suggested in these prior art.